psi_patrol_fanowskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Briana
Jest suczką rasy border collie . Opis Briana jest suczką border collie i z zawodu projektantką mody . Wygląd Briana ma rudo-białe futerko . Ma niebieskie oczy . Charakter Briana , jest miła , przyjacielska , pomocna , lojalna , zabawna , tolerancyjna , pewna siebie . Rodzina Z której pochodzi nie znana . Dylan - mąż Relacje Chase - dogadują się Everest - lubi ją Skye - bardzo się lubią Rocky - nawet go lubi Zuma - nawet nawet Marshall - lubi go Tracker - znajomi Rubble - bardzo dobrze się z nim dogaduje Amy - nie lubi jej Ana - lubi ją Ally - dogadują się Astro - lubią się Aurora - lubią się , uwielbia pomagać Brianie jako modelka , bardzo to pomaga Brianie Amber - lubią się , Briana często wykonuje kostiumy do filmów Amber Ares - jej kolega Bobi - lubią się Brooklyn - nawet nawet Ben - przyjaciele Cezar - dobry kolega Clif - nie wiedziała , że kiedyś był w niej zakochany . Lubi go Coral - jej przyjaciółka Delilah - super koleżanki Dylan - jest w nim zakochana , byli parą , bardzo mocno go kocha , obecnie są małżeństwem Duke - bardzo dobry przyjaciel Eco - lubią się Eryk - dogadują się Gray - kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała Harry - kolega , bardzo dużo jej pomaga w szyciu Heks - lubią się Hope - lubią się Hopper - uwielbia go Hutch - nie cierpią się Jeremi - bardzo dobrzy znajomi Jerry - kumpel Jessie - bardzo się lubią , często Jessie mówi jej , że nadawałby się na psa pasterskiego Kaiden - lubi ją Kaito - kumple Kasumi - jest jej kumpelą Kieł - lubią się Kajtek - bardzo się lubią Księżniczka - jej przyjaciółka Lani - kiedyś były przyjaciółkami , ale niestety się pokłóciły , Briana tęskni za dawną przyjaciółką Lexi. - kumpele Lucky - traktuje go jak jej młodszego brata , bardzo się lubią Lucy Jord - jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Malcolm - czasami ją irytuje , ale lubią się May - dogadują się Max - świetni przyjaciele Marco - nie zna go Maile - jej przyjaciółka od serca Mufin - przyjaciółki Miki - nawet nawet Maurice - dogadują się Nika - przyjaciółki Obi - lubi go Oliana - jej koleżanka Oskar - kumple Pat - dogadują się Pietrek - nie za bardzo Rex - lubi go Rusty - nie lubią się Rufus - jej kumpel Roxy - najlepsze przyjaciółki Savannah - bardzo ją lubi Stella - nie lubią się Sally - niezbyt dobrze się dogadują Skipper - nie przepadają się za sobą Stripe - jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Sunset - jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Scott - kumple Scotty - uwielbiają się Sage - bardzo się lubią , chciał by zostać jej modelem Snowy - koleżanki Stella - koleżanka Tobi - kolega Tofik - bardzo się lubią Tasha - kumpela Ulien - szanuje ją i lubi Valka - nie lubią się Victor - niezbyt dobrze się dogadują Victoria - lubi ją , są kumpelami , kiedyś była zazdrosna o Graya , ale to już przeszłość Viggo - lubi go , a on ją Vitani - dogadują się Volvo - są kumplami Water - kolega Youki - lubią się Zoe - często się kłócą , ale zawsze się godzą Zack - bardzo się lubią Biografia Briana , wychowała się jako bezpański pies . Pewnego dnia się zgubiła , i natrafiła na bazę . Ryder wszystko jej pokazał . I szybko została projektantką mody . Szybko dostała swoją odznakę . Strach # Burza # Pająki # Horrory # Robaki Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Spędzać czas z Dylan' em # Bawić się z innymi pieskami # Oglądać pokazy mody Nie lubi # Dokuczania # Kociej Katastrofy 2 Ciekawostki # Ona z Dylan 'em są małżeństwem wzięli ślub jesienią w górach dnia 01 , 10 , 2025 # Zwiedziła Paryż , Mediolan i Londyn . # Zaprojektowała suknię ślubną Victorii , Katie Amy no i swoją # Projektuje suknię na ślub Sunset . Wyposażenie plecaka 'Regularny i na misje - '''kartka papieru , ołówek , tkaniny , maszyna do szycia '''Mission Paw - '''gogle na ultra fiolet , kartka papieru , sieć '''Sea Patrol '- turbo napęd wodny , gogle 'Space pup - '''butla z tlenem , ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack , przysłona '''Air pup - '''hiper ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła , aparat Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to różowa długa limuzyna . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny skuter , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest fioletowa żaglówka , niektóre jej elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - różowy wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Briana's_limo.png|Pojazd Briany Odznaka Jest to fioletowa sukienka na różowym tle . thumb Cytaty * Ubrania , to moja pasja - gdy wyrusza na misje * Czas na projekt ! - Mission Paw * Modnie , do wody ! - Sea Patrol * Już lecę ! - Air Pup * Projekt ubrań w kosmosie ! - Space pup Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''Nosi różowy kapelusz z fioletowym piórkiem na głowie . Oraz ciemno-różowe boa . Nosi także różową sukienkę '''Mission Paw '- jest to czarno - ciemno - różowy hełm i czarno ciemno - różowy strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to ciemno - różowy strój z jaśniejszymi wstawkami , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - ciemno - różowy skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to ciemno różowy strój z ciemno - różowym hełmem , wzór na hełmie zakończony jest sukienką Hobby # Surfing # Zaganianie owiec # Piłka ręczna # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna Galeria Briany Briana.png Sketch-1502692685809.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Hutch_and_Briana_in_real.png|Briana w relu z Hutche'm na Hop Hop Boogie Hutch_and_Briana_siting_outside.png|Briana i Hutch w realu siedzący przy ognisku Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje Piesków Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan ' a Sketch-1508138737170.png|Briana w jej stroju Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Border Collie Kategoria:Projektanka mody Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Ekipa psiego patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Psiak Kategoria:Samica